Of Flowers & Idiots
by Sawahii
Summary: SO4 "Lymle smiled then picked up a white flower. She closed her eyes, taking in the sweet scent of the daisy, remembering the last time she held a flower like this." FaiLym one-shot


**Disclaimer: ** I do not own anything except my imagination unfortunately.

Set as an extension of Lymle's ending.

* * *

**Of Flowers & Idiots**

Two years ago, an evil entity named the Missing Procedure (or more commonly known as the Grigori) almost wiped out the Lemurisian population. Now, the planet of said people was at total peace with no more threat from the disease caused by the Grigori - Bacculus.

When the Eldarians came, the native, who were very friendly people, welcomed them at once. And with a new town, it meant more responsibilities and a new Oracle was assigned to Eldar. The Oracle in question was currently overlooking her pupils' symbology drawing practice.

"Okay everyone, have you finished your drawings?" The seventeen year-old girl asked her students.

The navy haired one was first to complete her symbology, "Yeah!" she answered enthusiastically, throwing her arms in the air from excitement.

"I'm done!" Another called.

The last girl finished very soon after. "Come on Lym, come on!" She tugged at the older girl's arm impatiently. "Hurry, hurry!"

Lymle looked from left to right and surveyed the scribbles on the ground. "Now, now. Don't rush me, 'kay?" She replied. "Ahem," she coughed lightly as she closed her eyes in concentration and spun her wand accordingly, "Yah!"

The magic shimmered and rippled across the area of green grass, sprouting a field of pretty flowers of all colours in snap.

"Wooow! Lym, you're the coolest!" complimented the girl with short brown hair.

The little girls giggled as they played in the field of symbological, yet very much authentic, flora. "The flowers are so beautiful..."

Lymle smiled then picked up a white flower. She closed her eyes, taking in the sweet scent of the daisy, remembering the last time she held a flower like this.

* * *

_It had been a pleasant day on Aeos. They had taken a detour there after saying goodbye to Lymle's grandpa. Edge had told them that they just had to go to the (temporary) Eldarian base as he had forgotten to complete some requests that he promised to do. Faize also said something about filling in some documents or the other and reporting to commander Gaghan and whatnot – Lymle wasn't really interested in what he had to say. _

_She was playing 'fetch' with her doggie, a Earth dog game she learnt from Edgie and Reirei. She soon determined that it was a very fun game indeed as one was only required to throw the stick and Cerberus, the ever-faithful guardian beast who was subjected to humour her a little, had to... well, fetch it._

_Of course, what fun would it be with an ordinary stick? No, Lymle's 'stick' was special. It was quite a pointy thing and rather harmful, its original purpose served to slice after all, however the owner of such a thing had no need for it anymore, which was fortunate for him as our little symbologist did not guarantee it'd look quite the same after she (or rather her doggie) was done with it. _

_After a mere thirty minutes, the rapier was starting to get quite misshapen from Cerberus' powerful canines. There were more than several dents and scores made by her doggie. Lymle was quite pleased with herself and surveyed her handiwork cheerily. The swordsman was sure to get annoyed at her (or rather, her doggie) for deforming something that was once his. Though, in her defence, it was his fault for leaving it lying around in is one of the boxes in the storage room._

_The little girl began to make her way back to the base._

_She was approaching her destination and was already in the immediate vicinity when she sighted a figure wearing familiar pink, blue and white clothes planted among a patch of flowers. The symbologist started making a beeline towards the Earthling._

_As she got closer, she heard the older brunette mumbling, "Stupid Edge. Lying in front the commander like that." Several other things were muttered along the lines of Edge not meaning it and that he's a good-for-nothing blockhead who should be more sensitive to others' feelings. Getting her hopes up like that..._

_Lymle decided it was about time she made herself known; she was no more than a metre away from the archer yet remained unnoticed. _

"_Boo!"_

"_AHhhh!" the SRF member shrieked. "Oh, it's just you, Lym," Reimi reassured herself, hands clutched at her heart in surprise. "Don't scare me like that!"_

"_Sorry, 'kay?" she said without much feeling, obviously not sorry for having a bit of fun. "What's wrong, Reirei? Why is Edgie a 'blockhead'? And why are out here?" The small girl interrogated and even threw in a "'Kay?" at the end for extra measure. _

"_You heard me?!" the older girl reddened and threw her hands up in response to the volley of questions Lymle hurled at her. _

_After a short while her blush subsided, she folding her hands in her lap, she shook her head, "Nah, it's nothing Lym. I'm just thinking too much. Thanks for your concern."_

_The short girl cocked her head aside in confusion while Reimi gazed at the ground._

_A moment of silence passed until the taller girl spoke up, quite energetically, "How about I teach you a very fun game, Lym? When you're not sure about how someone is, you take a flower and ask it a question." She demonstrated by pulling a flower off its stem and proceeded to pluck petals out at each frustrated statement made about a certain blond haired captain. "He's stupid. No, he's not. He's stupid. No, he's not-" and so on and so forth. _

_And thus, they came to the conclusion that boys, or at least the ones in their crew, were idiots._

_

* * *

  
_

Lymle had even created her own version. She pulled the soft petals, one by one: "He's a dummy. No, he's not. He's a dummy. " she stated (rather matter-of-factly) as she remembered _that_ day.

* * *

"_Boo!" Lymle jumped out in attempt to frighten Faize. However, things did not go as planned as the Eldarian was standing perhaps a little too close, causing their lips to clash when she leapt at him._

_Upon registering what had just happened, both of them pulled away instantly, wide-eyed. _

"_Wh-wh-wha..." Lymle stuttered from confusion, "what are you doing!?"_

_He gave an equally bewildered look and, too, stuttered in his retort, "Wh-what are YOU doing... just suddenly jumping out like that!?"_

_The two just couldn't get out of there fast enough: Faize turned immediately; Lymle hopped off the item creation platform. Both walked as quickly as they could to the exit. _

_The brunette flapped her arms at him in frustration, hoping that it'll make him go away. "What are you doing over here?!"_

_He glanced at her then looked straight ahead, determined to reach the door first. "What are YOU doing over HERE!?" he snapped back._

_Meanwhile, high-pitched squeals could be heard coming from a violet-haired projection. "Could this be the first signs of L-O-V-E? Show Auntie Welch some more!" She called after them in a teasing tone, all the while making a heart-shaped figure with her hands and waving it in their direction._

_

* * *

  
_

She plucked another petal, "he's not a dummy." She contemplated, thinking back to the events that happened after.

* * *

_Later that day our little symbologist was still in quite a huff... that was until she smelt the heavenly aroma of cookies being emitted from the kitchen. Lymle set off, sulkily shuffling her feet along the cold metal floor in hope that perhaps some cookies will help her think straight again and possibly even inspire her with a plan that will exact her revenge upon Faize._

_Coincidentally, said evil do-er entered the corridor holding a plate of crunchy cookies. Lymle only had to glance at the feet of the person to know who it was. She was about to continue on past, ignoring his presence entirely. That was until he spoke._

"_I'm sorry Lymle, for what happened earlier," he apologised. "It was an accident so let's say we call it even?" The Eldarian offered the cookies to her as a sign of truce._

_

* * *

  
_

Meanwhile, she shook her head in attempt to rid herself of such a ridiculous idea. No, no. She was convinced that he was definitely a dummy, as she removed a petal.

* * *

_Just as she was about to accept the plate of Reirei's yummy treats, the boy continued, "It was really immature of me to get so worked up about such a little thing. I mean it was just an accidental kiss, right?" He smiled genuinely at her. _

_With that she snapped. How dare he? Lymle Lemuri Phi's first kiss is certainly not to be taken lightly! He should feel privileged that she would share it with an idiot like him, 'kay!_

_She walked up to him, expressionless (like she usually was) not letting her anger show, kindly took the plate from him and smiled at him slightly – though it really was more like a smirk. _

_In the meantime, Faize felt quite relieved that she had accepted the peace offering and was just about to walk on until the small girl stomped hard on his foot with the heel of her boot. _

"_Ow! What was THAT for?!" He called out to her, clutching his crushed foot in agony. However, Lymle had already walked away into the recreation room with a satisfied smile on her face. Now they were even._

_

* * *

  
_

Lymle finished plucking her flower and though she disagreed with the end result, she supposed that he wasn't a dummy (for now), after all he came running back to her in the end, begging for forgiveness (or so she liked to think).

The End

* * *

Whew! I finally got that got that out of my system. I've spent about two weeks writing this in between school work and revision, which I should really be doing...

Please read & review. Critique would be much appreciated as this is my first time writing fanfiction. I was going to write a memory for each petal but then I ran out of good ideas. Though I feel as if the kiss scene is a bit over-used... (or is it my imagination?)

**Inspiration**: All FaiLym authors/artists found on and DeviantArt. You're like my rare candy (treats Pokemon eat to gain a level).

**Thanks**: To my awesome sister for proof reading it (and possibly to my English teacher who made me enjoy writing).

Thank you for reading! *Hands out cookies *

**Sawahii**


End file.
